


Melody & Harmony

by Blackbirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirb/pseuds/Blackbirb
Summary: Atesorarían cada momento de felicidad por toda la eternidad, aun si esa eternidad fuera hasta el día siguiente.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Melody & Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Éste drabble, aunque se puede leer casi sin la necesidad de una historia previa, forma parte de un mundo post-apocalíptico que aún tengo en marcha.
> 
> He de decir que no soy muy fan del KageHina, pero [éste fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkIzsajAyLg/) se me hizo muy mono y fue el que me dio la inspiración para escribir~ ¡Que lo disfruten!

Kageyama no podía dormir.

A pesar de los sucesos de aquel horrendo día, el Nicho se encontraba en absoluto silencio. No se oían los usuales pasos apresurados ni gritos en los pasillos. Tampoco se escuchaban los sollozos desesperados provenientes de la superficie y, en cualquier otra circunstancia, aquella soledad que reinaba dentro de la guarida le habría parecido reconfortante, incluso placentera.

Pero no ahora. Lo único que estaba obteniendo de aquel escenario era una serie de preguntas sin respuestas y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Decidió cambiar de posición y recostarse de lado en aquella estrecha cama. De todas formas, el tejado no le parecía demasiado interesante.

En medio de aquella oscura habitación, su vista se ajustó lo suficiente para apreciar el rostro de su compañero, profundamente dormido a su lado y ajeno a sus preocupaciones.

Si bien Hinata era reconocido por su cantidad excéntrica de energía y su buena predisposición con sus compañeros, una vez que sus ojos se cerraban para descansar resultaba casi imposible regresarlo de aquel mundo de los sueños, al menos por un par de horas. En más de una ocasión esto les había causado complicaciones al equipo, pero en la actualidad ya todos habían encontrado la forma de lidiar con éste y casi todos sus demás hábitos.

Kageyama lo observó, sin prestar atención al tiempo ni sus alrededores. Le apetecía más recorrer con la mirada cada esquina de aquel rostro frente al suyo, pensando cómo cada una de las imperfecciones del más bajo eran perfectas ante sus ojos. Notó cómo uno de los mechones naranjas caía despreocupado sobre el ceño que, muy a diferencia del suyo, permanecía totalmente relajado; sus párpados estaban totalmente inmóviles, y su nariz iba al compás del subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar. Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al llegar a sus labios que se encontraban ligeramente abiertos, y con un leve rastro de saliva que bajaba por su mentón hasta la almohada. Su respiración era calmada, suave y casi imperceptible; como si el peso de aquel corrompido mundo exterior fuera del tamaño de una pluma.

Tobio no supo en qué momento su propia respiración había disminuido y tomado el mismo ritmo que la de su novio, pero se sentía aliviado. En más de una ocasión Hinata lograba sacarlo de quicio, a veces con sus acciones y otras, simplemente, con sus palabras. Pero al final del día y para sorpresa de nadie, ese mismo pequeño remolino de energía lograba brindarle lo que nadie más hacía: seguridad. Era él quien le daba la confianza para seguir adelante y, además, el único que lograba calmar ese torbellino que eran sus pensamientos.

La mano de Kageyama viajó instintivamente hasta una de las mejillas de Hinata. Cada uno de sus dedos conocía a la perfección los más pequeños rincones del cuerpo de su novio y, aun así, no dejaba de asombrarle lo delicada que llegaba a ser aquella piel en comparación a la suya. Su pulgar le acarició levemente y su mirada continuaba fija sobre su rostro. No se había apartado de ahí un sólo segundo y tampoco tenía intenciones de ello.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que aquel roce despertara a Hinata. Sus párpados se abrieron con pesadez y vio cómo ese par de orbes marrones buscaban en la penumbra. Kageyama sonreía, sin poder ─ni querer─ evitarlo. La vista de su somnoliento novio era algo que siempre apreciaba y agradecía, pues en sus condiciones actuales, cada momento de felicidad era atesorado por la eternidad, aun si esa eternidad fuera hasta el día siguiente.

Hinata le observó por un par de segundos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía si ya era hora de levantarse. Todo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre; no había escuchado a Sugawara golpear la puerta para levantarlos, y tampoco oía alboroto alguno en los pasillos. Entonces, ¿qué hacía su novio despierto y mirándole con esa expresión?

Se limitó a sonreírle de regreso antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente al mundo de los sueños en cuestión de segundos, no sin antes pensar en lo tonto que era su novio y en lo cálida que se sentía su mano sobre su rostro.

Kageyama sintió un ardor en el pecho y, con aquella sonrisa frente a sus ojos, su insomnio desapareció por completo.


End file.
